


Special Extradition | 特殊引渡

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 12.21的cp25新刊参本文放出。肖恩中心原作向，涉及大量现代其他角色，AO3版无注释，建议走微博图片版。正文有微博传送门
Relationships: Charlotte de la Cruz/Galina Voronina, Harlan Cunningham/Arend Schut, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 3





	Special Extradition | 特殊引渡

[微博带注释的图片版](https://weibo.com/7388067497/IuAQu5Rj2)

[随缘带注释的文字版](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-306675-1-1.html)

* * *

Summary 2018年8月5日，肖恩回来了。

* * *

8月5日，19:30左右

他回来的第一秒，当即迎上比尔和盖文的视线。

虽然“回来”是一个过程，从收到消息订机票起，直到或许几天之后，都能被宽泛地称作“回来”，这段时间里他多半能得到比三年前还要多的关注，两位导师的视线只能算其中之一。

比尔脸色严肃。

盖文在用他的肢体动作展现一个沉稳冷静的军事家能有的全部热情。

哈兰更好些，他直接拥抱了他。

瑞贝卡永远是瑞贝卡，她比任何人都更高兴能看到他。她还是能照亮他的世界，多年不变，实在太好了。

他一直僵硬地站着接受这一切，直到被苏珊推着坐下。

盖文拿出了食物。尼尼兹兄弟离开之后，船上的成员就开始轮班做饭了。因为今天肖恩回来，所以盖文特意进了厨房——虽然他没明说，但是肖恩当然听出来了。他吃着热的饭菜，他们围在他身边聊天：瑞贝卡充满朝气地谈论着蕾拉设计的Animus有多么天才、她恨不得能凭空量产几台给其他人用，艾米特附和着她说的事实，比尔谈论刺客的创始人巴耶克与艾雅，斯蒂芬妮和艾瑞克的拌嘴还是那样可爱，伊曼纽尔接过肖恩解下来的袖剑拿去保养，苏珊在听，她微笑得温暖人心。

他安分地领受着所有好意，在他最好表示点什么的话题中抛出不伤人的玩笑话以展现他的热情，维持着一个不太精力充沛但还过得去的精神面貌，接受每一个人的检阅。

一年多了。

吃完饭之后，他刚想收拾自己的盘子，东西就被哈兰先行拿走了，盖文叫他再坐一会儿。

肖恩扫了一眼哈兰前往厨房的背影，便答应了。他没有动。外面下雨，还打起了雷，苏珊也没有离开餐厅去开船。肖恩叹了口气。

你还能在这年头指望什么呢。

两位导师大致叙述了一下现状，一直到介绍完毕，哈兰才回来。只是洗个盘子当然用不了这么久。在盖文说话时，肖恩瞥向哈兰，大体打量了他一眼，也没说什么，便不忍再看；他不需要拥有鹰眼也是个敏锐的刺客。这一点无论他状态如何，都不会改变。

盖文把话说完了。这次肖恩没有叹气，平静得很。他一直等到哈兰走回人群中，才再次开口说话，不像以前那样气定神闲，也不轻松，而是平静得像只有20多30分贝的低语，伴着餐厅外的雷雨声。

他说完以后，盖文和比尔对视了一眼，比尔同意了。

盖文定下了目的地，苏珊去开船。

伊曼纽尔再次进来把做完保养的电击袖剑还给他，比尔则让他给肖恩再弄一把合适的枪。

艾米特告诉他如果要查资料，所有东西都在机房。

斯蒂芬妮，作为医生，唠叨了一小会儿关于保持正常作息能够改善心理状况、对保持清醒的头脑有很大好处之类的老话，轰走试图请他飞叶子的艾瑞克。

同事们不再围着他。最后的寒暄过后，餐厅只剩下瑞贝卡和哈兰。

又过去许久，瑞贝卡也离开了。哈兰坐在肖恩对面。

“嗨，”结果是肖恩露出微笑，握起拳头来捶了哈兰一下，“振作点，不然我回来是干什么的？”

“当然是拯救世界了。”哈兰也勉强笑起来，配合他的玩笑。

“去睡吧。我去机房转转就睡了。养足精神！接下来咱俩可有得忙了。”

即便把哈兰一个人丢下有些残忍，肖恩还是在拿出最后一丝精力之后，起身离开了餐厅。

哈兰独自坐在餐厅，手肘撑着餐桌发呆，拇指磨着无名指上的戒指。船舱外的雨水冲刷窗户，下着下着雨，又响起一声雷。

半夜三四点时，船开出了雨云的区域，噪声终于消停了。

可惜安静下来之后又显得安静。哈兰瞪着天花板数数，数到快一千，爬下了床。他的舱室对于一个人来说实在太大。

穿着睡衣的刺客踏上走廊，路过肖恩的舱室时发现门没上锁。人不在。

好极了；他不太振奋地想。当人知道世界上还有另一个人没睡，倾诉欲就总是会变强。现在他想找到肖恩。并且也不难——鉴于这家伙说过他会待在机房。

只不过哈兰没料到他走进机房时会看到桌上的啤酒。

船平平稳稳地行驶着，没有多少风浪，肖恩却还是没有发现有人进来。哈兰叹了口气，靠在门边敲了敲门板。

“介意一起喝吗？”

“喔！”哈兰看到他肩膀应激地耸了一下，“当然不。”

“我以为斯蒂芬妮已经把话说得很清楚了。”

他走进来，拉了张椅子，把椅背靠向桌沿，背对电脑反坐下来，拿起一瓶没开的啤酒。“所以你瞧，我们都是一群不在乎医嘱的家伙。我已经开始同情维多利亚·毕博了。”

肖恩没接话。

哈兰转过头看他，再转过头看屏幕。屏幕上是蕾拉去年同步巴耶克时找到的一些资料，那些先行者留下的东西。他停在屏幕上的是关于戴斯蒙的那条。当然了。

“在补你落下的进度？”

肖恩靠在那张瑞贝卡专用转椅柔软的椅背里，垂着头，机房电脑屏幕的亮光映着他的眼镜。他一动不动，看起来也没有说话的欲望，好像多说一个字都是负担。

“……”他动了动嘴唇，逼自己挤出温和的态度，“……只是为了多了解近况，以便谈判。我们会把阿连德救出来的，别担心，去睡吧。等到了地方，我还需要你精神百倍呢。”

疲惫，机械，失去活力，只是在重复这样的鼓励话。肖恩甚至没有正眼看他。

哈兰不知道该说什么。

说什么都没法让他的朋友好受一点，而且是他有求于肖恩。

现在是整个组织——全球余下的刺客有求于肖恩。

怪异地说，他相信肖恩说的那些好听话，他们当然能把阿连德他们救出来，毕竟肖恩的脑子很好用。相信肖恩很容易。只是……这两年来刺客们没有给肖恩多少公平对待。

甚至应该说，太不公平了。所有人都觉得比尔对待肖恩太过苛刻无情，但刺客导师又有充分理由这么做，除了瑞贝卡，没人敢替肖恩说话。就连肖恩自己也没有为三年前的事多辩护一句。2016年他做出了一些补偿，但是也没有赢得比尔的认可。比尔把关注放在了新人身上，还带走了瑞贝卡。直到现在步入困境，决定叫肖恩回来的还是盖文。这不公平。

哈兰想拍拍他肩膀，向朋友表示点什么，结果还没抬起手，肖恩就抱起膝盖，整个人在椅子上缩了起来。

他靠在椅子上试图放松，看起来像只软绵绵的猫。如果身处阳光中，他大概会被认为心情很好，但他们都身处昏暗的机房舱室，四周一排排服务器闷着空气，啤酒瓶搁在桌上，光源只有电脑屏幕。恐怕没有哪只猫真的受得了这样的地方。

“我不会让你和阿连德出什么事的。而且兄弟会需要一点儿阳光风景。”他话音平静，音量不大，自顾自地说下去，“我也不在我的最佳状态，我现在说的话可能会冒犯你。我建议你回去睡觉。你不用陪我。”

他没有组织语言的精力。他没有任何精力，只有理智还在支撑他的运转，保证他进食休息维持生理需求的自觉。哈兰不知道该说些什么——他很久没见过肖恩是其一，其二，换做别人恐怕还做不到肖恩这样平静。

“……我睡不着。”

好了。现在油嘴滑舌的意大利刺客也被捋直了舌头。

肖恩望着他的酒瓶，一动不动。

“你不会喜欢听我说话的。”

要不是他在说话——并且听起来依然头脑清晰，哈兰可能就要找斯蒂芬妮来了。即使知道不用他也很想这么做。“我试试看，”他捏紧酒瓶，试着乐观地回答道。

肖恩沉默了几秒，视线偏向他自己的酒瓶，斜斜地靠着椅背，开始发呆。

“首先，和伯格谈判会很困难。我希望你做好心理准备。”他平静地说，“无论他说什么，都不要生气，不要动手。除非他打算动手。”

“嗯哼。”

“其次，无论我说什么，也都不要生气。不要拦着我。”

“……”

“你的任务只有一个。那就是带他们离开。”

他就应该把斯蒂芬妮叫过来收拾肖恩的。哈兰开始感到一点儿不悦。“为什么这么说？”

“你不是戴斯蒙，别想救每一个人。”

……这话的不悦感就有点太尖锐了。

“你想干什么，肖恩？放弃你自己？”

“我不是这个意思。我只是说，你的重点不是保护我。”

“我记得关于这一点比尔吩咐得很清楚。”

“比尔不想救他们，我想。”

“你怎么能这么说！”

肖恩稍稍动了动，转头望向他。他们的视线交汇：哈兰看到一潭深水。无风无浪，也不透光。肖恩就这么安静地迎着他的视线。他在等待话题继续的时机，等待哈兰的冷静和谅解，或者等待他的离开。

见鬼。他真的不忍心冲这样的肖恩大吼大叫。哈兰恼火地翻了个白眼，摇着头狠狠地灌自己酒，“为什么这么说？”

“他在应对戴斯蒙的消息。”

“什么，戴斯蒙的死？他早就不伤心了——”

“……和戴斯蒙相处过，你就知道那种伤痛是怎么回事了。它会跟着你一辈子。”

肖恩示意了屏幕上蕾拉收集的先行者资料。

“我不认为比尔支持我的冒险。本来他就已经受够我了。我知道他还关心，只是，他恐怕不认为阿连德他们获救的希望有多大。我们根本没有什么能保证他们没死，就算没死，也只会更糟。他清楚这个。”

“……”

“现在他有了蕾拉，他期望她能够做得更多，证明她值得，把精力放在她的行动上比放在我们的行动上更有可能获得回报。现在的比尔迫切需要新的希望，除了蕾拉以外他不想要看到任何新的冒险，我很难相信这不影响他的决策。说不定他以后会在蕾拉身上孤注一掷。人克服不了投资的心理。”

“……可是……”

“换句话说，如果他心态正常，他就不应该强调你保护我。他强调了，说明他对这件事的态度倾向于保守。他当然会很高兴看到我们成功，但假如事态有什么变化，他期望我们撤退，你能跟上我的思路吗？”

难以想象肖恩才刚回到兄弟会几个小时。哈兰攥着酒瓶的细口，把手攥成一个拳头，“……难道那样不对吗？”

“我不是在说那样不对。”

肖恩回过头，从桌上拿过他的酒瓶喝了一口酒，抱着整个瓶子依然蜷缩着，“那只是一种观点。一种决策。我把他的观点告诉你，也在告诉你选择阿连德，这不冲突。我知道你爱他。”

英国人垂着头，手指缓慢地摩挲酒瓶。

“永远选择救你爱的人，哈兰，不管什么利弊权衡，不管应不应该，不管代价多大，选择救你爱的人。如果你没骨气为了他放弃一切，我会帮你解决问题的。”

那番话带着一阵苦涩。

哈兰能尝到那种苦涩。听闻导师可能不希望他们豁出去是一回事，假如事情到了必须要豁出去的地步，他不被允许为了阿连德冒险又是另一回事。

他又开始无意识地用拇指磨起无名指上的戒指指环了。已婚男人少不了的习惯。“你打算怎么做……”

“攻击伯格。”

“什么？”

“只是烟雾弹。我们没有谈判优势和任何筹码，不能让他发现这一点。顺利的话，我能打着烟雾弹谈完全程……”

“如果他看穿了呢？”

“我就是你的烟雾弹了。”

肖恩说这话时无动于衷，好像对他自己的命运毫不关心。“让我们期待他比较蠢吧。总而言之，我的命令是，无论用什么办法，你必须把他们几个带走，明白了吗？”

“……”

“我不是你的指挥官。我不是任何人的指挥官，你自己决定听谁的。”

他当然会救阿连德！这毫无疑问，但是……

整体来说，肖恩是对的。

这将会是一场空前的冒险。

夏洛特的小队所有成员都失去了联系，没人知道发生过什么，更没人知道他们现状如何，只有笼统的一个“他们去解决朱诺了”的印象。这简直难以置信。他们的行动到底有多冒险，以至于几乎完全没有和比尔报备？那可是朱诺。盖文也只跟进到先前夏洛特决定和博学者合作的进度，后面的事同样不清楚。朱诺被“解决”了吗？没有人知道。

比尔的警觉十分及时，在发现他们的失踪之后，瑞贝卡开始调查他们的去向；除了她，也没有谁能做到了，客观上的没有人——比尔及时叫停了其他刺客对博学者的信任，刺客再一次地只能依靠自己。

刺客本来就不应该把平民卷进这场战争。但夏洛特不是其他人，她没经历过新知者，而且她自然也有她的理由……总而言之，刺客方的主力技术人员只有瑞贝卡。她当然也创造了奇迹。否则肖恩此时此刻就不会身在这里了。事实证明奥措·伯格可能与夏洛特小队的失踪有联系，瑞贝卡查到了一个问题账户所在银行的监控记录，他在那里出现过。尽管这点线索不能证明什么，比尔和盖文都一致认为需要慎重处理这件事，然而眼下主力刺客只剩下哈兰一个人。

只剩下哈兰一个人，意味着刺客正处于岌岌可危的状况：如同把一个被蒙上眼睛的人丢在悬崖上，刺客既看不清他们面对的是什么样的困境，也看不到出路何在，并且没有人手。这回是字面意义上的没有。他们失去了加琳娜，失去了夏洛特，失去了阿连德，失去了清志，失去了贾斯迪普。如果不小心行事，他们还有可能失去哈兰，而那就是最后一个能够战斗的刺客。

这就是肖恩回来的唯一原因。

_一年多快两年了，你才想起有肖恩这个人，就为了让他来收拾你的残局？_ 哈兰和肖恩甚至不是什么亲近的朋友，只是在传奇的世界末日那一年见过一次——即便如此，哈兰还是很想指着比尔的鼻子这么质问他。 _你凭什么只在你需要的时候让他和你并肩作战、让他为你服务？他需要你的时候你在哪里？就凭你是导师——就凭你是一个迈尔斯？_

_仁慈一点，上帝。_ 哈兰一言不发地喝着酒，知道肖恩在旁边继续补习着他不需要用在交涉中的组织近况，喝得像打算用酒精淹没愧疚感。他爱阿连德。事实上他像比尔一样，把百分百挽回局面的期盼寄托在肖恩身上。他想象不到如果没能救出阿连德他该怎么办，但是信任别人总是更容易。现在是他需要肖恩，而且说实话，在今天之前他也一样没有任何联系肖恩的打算。他和比尔事实上没什么区别，甚至更糟，比尔没抱着什么决心，而他……

为了阿连德，他真的什么都敢做。即使是死，他也敢拼一把——他没什么资格在这时候讨厌指出了比尔的想法、并且支持他不惜一切代价拯救爱人的肖恩。

现在他除了想喝酒就是想喝酒，可惜啤酒喝不醉。

他讨厌的不是肖恩，而是事实：其他人不希望他出什么事。“哈兰，你很重要。” _那是因为你们觉得我是最后一个刺客，你们不能失去我，所以我才很重要！_ 混帐。如果出了什么事，他一定会……。他来气时容易上头，也敢拼命，阿连德总是在他做出蠢决定时阻止他，即使任务会失败……其他人总是说阿连德更镇静，而他更热情。可是他们有着如此相近的灵魂……

一只手忽然按住他的手臂。

“嘿，你怎么喝得像下一秒就要跳海一样？”

肖恩的力气不大，只是为了拦住他的酒瓶。

“我可不想大半夜的把斯蒂芬妮叫醒。你和我，进去，出来，带着他们一起，用不着紧张。”

“我没在紧张。”

“哈兰——你睡不着，找到了我。”肖恩凝视着他，“你从不找我。”

“……”

沉默几秒后肖恩收回手，叹了口气，从身后拿出垫在椅背上的靠枕递给哈兰，露出个小小的微笑。

“瑞贝卡的宝贝枕头。你可以拆开它当成毯子。我不会说出去的。”

他盯着那个印着一只鸟的靠枕。

肖恩一边把酒瓶从他手上抽出来，“我保证你能看到阿连德……”一边把靠枕塞进他怀里，“……我保证你会好好活着带他回来……”酒瓶被肖恩搁到一边，“……我保证如果查到了什么不妥，我会叫醒你。现在。”

哈兰抹了一把脸。

片刻过后，他还是拉开靠枕侧面的拉链，抖开了它。

醒来时，机房已经被收拾干净了，可见之处一个酒瓶的影子都没有，门边则搁着一个打包好的垃圾袋。肖恩趴在电脑桌上埋在手臂里休息，哈兰揉了揉眼睛，把毯子搭在历史学家身上，走到门口提上垃圾袋离开了机房。

这家伙显然也喝了不少，袋子不算沉，只有酒瓶的重量。他前往厨房，把垃圾袋提进后厨丢掉，苏珊正好在那里做早餐。今天轮到她做饭。“早，哈兰。”

“早啊。我们还有多久抵达目的地？”哈兰探头瞧着今天吃什么，这样问道。

“还需要一两天。我们在阿卡普尔科登陆，之后你和肖恩得自己想办法到墨西哥城去。”苏珊甩了甩洗菜打湿的手，不无担忧，“瑞贝卡还没定位到伯格可能在哪里，不过你能想象墨西哥。”

话刚出口她就敏感地意识到应该收回。“别担心，”苏珊宽慰道，“没什么事是你们搞不定的。”

哈兰再次叹气。他发现他从昨天开始叹气叹好多次了。

“卷心菜不错。早餐是沙拉吗？”

“没错。”

“啊。我最爱你做的沙拉了。”

“你才不。你只是不想被我揍。”她把今天早上第一份沙拉盛好递给哈兰，“瑞贝卡熬了好多夜，她一定会把早餐时间睡过去。我猜肖恩也是。记得去叫醒其他人。”

“知道了，妈。”

他被苏珊撵出厨房，在餐厅坐下了。但愿接下来的几天路程也能有这样的好心情。

陆续也有其他人来了，他们和哈兰与苏珊打招呼、聊天，吃着沙拉开始这一天。哈兰明智地没把他和肖恩熬夜喝酒的事告诉斯蒂芬妮，从她那里得到了筹备万圣节的消息。艾瑞克说离万圣节还有起码三个月，艾米特说两个月多。“仪式感很重要，它是人们幸福感的来源，”不过哈兰上次（昨天，准确地说）见到斯蒂芬妮，她还只有生物医学学位。可能心理学也算是生物医学的一种吧。盖文来得晚，端着他的早餐坐在比尔对面，两个老头子在角落里谈话，不打算打扰年轻人，伊曼纽尔还被叫过去了，多半还是行动的事。哈兰有点想听，被苏珊添了一碗番茄蛋汤。赞美女士显然是意大利刺客的生存之道。

餐厅里却没有出现瑞贝卡和肖恩的身影。

同僚们逐渐一个个地离开餐厅。等到喝完番茄汤，回到后厨把自己的餐具洗完放好之后，哈兰还是没见到他们。

他又想叹气了。

哈兰走出后厨。

坐在角落的盖文朝他打了个响指。“哈兰。”

他停住脚步。此时餐厅里除了他们就没有其他人了。

于是，他走向盖文、比尔和伊曼纽尔的餐桌，在空位处坐下，抱起手臂。“这又是关于什么？”

“我们正在前往墨西哥。”比尔说。

“我知道。昨天就决定了，不是吗？”

“是的。昨天只是个推测，瑞贝卡发现伯格的掩盖ip在美洲跳动，他做了些反骇入的准备。瑞贝卡直到凌晨才确认大致位置。”

哈兰瞥了一眼伊曼纽尔。曼尼出现在这场对话中可能不是什么好信号。“墨西哥城。苏珊告诉我了。有什么问题吗？”

“一段时间之前，我们在墨西哥城的安全屋在毒品帮派火并中被波及了。”曼尼挠了挠头，“因为我们很少有墨西哥的任务，所以没有找人确认状况，也没有维护。”

“……可我们还有一天多两天才到港口。从港口前往墨西哥城也要至少半天时间。这几天可以雇人去看看吗？”

比尔摇了摇头。

“我试过了，但是我联系的当地人没有回复我。”曼尼坦诚道。

“墨西哥最近不怎么平静。”比尔沉声解释。“黑帮毒品战争，美国的生意，人们迁怒警方，诸如此类，今年激化得相当厉害。最好做好最坏的打算。”

“别散布悲观，比尔……”

一个不响亮但还算温和的声音响起来。

瑞贝卡打着哈欠，肖恩扫视他们几人，跟在她身后走向后厨。“嗨。早啊。”哈兰下意识地打了招呼。“早——”传来瑞贝卡困困顿顿的应话，少了肖恩的回答。

苏珊在后厨给他们留了沙拉和热汤。瑞贝卡十分自然地端着早餐径直走向他们的桌子，肖恩在她身后走得更慢，看不出有多疲惫，也远不如以前那样充满活力。他看起来不太情愿靠近他们的桌子，但是小贝像平时一样招呼他坐下。

“我不悲观。做好准备是我们现在最应该做的事。”肖恩刚走过来，比尔就回答了他。年长的导师什么情绪也没有流露出来。

肖恩放下餐具，坐在盖文和哈兰那一列，离比尔最远。他喝起了汤。“我很高兴你不悲观。只是说，不要让大家觉得这次行动是件难事。”

“所以这是难事吗？”

比尔靠着船舱的窗户，从对角线另一端望向肖恩。所有人都看得到他盯着肖恩的视线。肖恩没有抬头，搅动着汤里的番茄。

“我保证他们会回来的。不管会发生什么。少一个安全屋又不是少了一条命，我都不紧张，你紧张什么。”番茄被他安静地戳成碎块，“别看着我，吃早餐。”

一时间没人说话。这是自肖恩回到兄弟会的半天来哈兰第三次听到肖恩重复这个主旨。第三次还是第四次？

比尔轻轻摇了摇头，起身离开餐厅。肖恩把汤喝完之后就带着汤碗起身往后厨去了。“你不想要我就吃了。”瑞贝卡一边玩着手机游戏一边叉着她的沙拉。“吃吧。”肖恩头也没回。

餐桌上只剩下他们几个。

哈兰有些困惑。“他们俩发生了什么？”

“发生了戴斯蒙，还能发生什么？”

瑞贝卡享受着苏珊做的素食沙拉，肖恩放弃的那盘还搁在她对面。

她的语气就好像在谈论天气。

肖恩洗完碗之后也离开餐厅，从他们身边经过，出门时走向了与比尔相反的方向。

哈兰望着他的背影，直到他消失在视线中。

“但是……”

“算了吧。”“别管了。”

他回头；瑞贝卡和盖文同时这么说。

“如果你真的在乎他们，保持乐观就是了。”

接下来的行程里，哈兰一直遵守着这句话。

他泡在训练室里揍器材，有时候在甲板上和盖文练手。瑞贝卡频繁地和比尔聊天，肖恩多数时间把自己关在机房补课，也会来吃饭，但吃得不多。看起来只是为了遵守原则做做样子。这两天轮班做饭的苏珊、艾米特、曼尼都叮嘱过哈兰多注意肖恩，他从后厨带面包到机房去，常常能看到开了的啤酒。他把这事告诉瑞贝卡，但是瑞贝卡没说什么。她不是不担心，只是没有阻止。或者无法阻止。至少啤酒度数低，她乐观地说。

阿泰尔二号在一个凌晨抵达了港口。

阿卡普尔科，墨西哥的沿海城市之一。从这里前往墨西哥城还要几个小时。船会在阿卡普尔科等着他们回来。曼尼在当地的联络人搞来了一辆面包车，哈兰跟着手机导航开车，肖恩抱着电脑在副驾座上休息。他容易惊醒，没醒时也睡得不怎么安稳，几次醒来都提出和哈兰换着开车，每次都被拒绝了，直到接近日出时分，他才真的睡着。

进入墨西哥城境内时，时间还早。人们上班，城里车流缓慢。

墨西哥城的安全屋从街上看是个药房。非常老式的刺客安全屋。用门店掩护安全屋的真正入口是大清洗以前的传统，门店的店主还会被称作“朋友”，令人怀念的当年。

这里被砸得乱七八糟，药柜玻璃碎了一地，积了一层薄薄的灰，看起来离曼尼说的黑帮火并事件过去了大约一两周，看守安全屋的人不打算回来了。那人多半根本不知道这是个刺客安全屋。哈兰靠鹰眼找到了打开暗门的机关——果然是上个时代的老古董。

“真是一团糟。”肖恩带着他的电脑包走进暗门后面，“水和电？”

哈兰还找来了扫把，递给肖恩。他再神通广大一点说不定还能找到毛掸子。“我看看去。外头就不收拾了。”

这里太老了。隐蔽的安全屋里一股历久经年的老霉味，肖恩敞开暗门来通风，打扫起地面，看着一些旧痕迹平静地构建它过去的故事。一个老店，被一家人认为是传家的资产，或许店主家里几代人都是本地的野医生，或许在墨西哥独立之前就在这片国土上开店了，总之老一辈在大清洗过后没有把自己的秘密告诉年轻人，只叮嘱了他们一定要守着药店，就这么过去了十几年。谁能想到今天的墨西哥仍不宁静呢。

谁能想到全世界都不宁静呢。人类永无宁日，刺客同样如此。

他握着扫把，沉默地扫着90年代样式的地面瓷砖上的弹孔里积下的灰尘，用扫把的穗蹭干净瓷砖上的墨西哥民族花纹图案，瓷砖从弹孔处开裂，不过图案的颜色还很鲜艳。直到里头忽然亮起灯、抽风机叶片开始转，哈兰灰头土脸地钻进来，肖恩也没有停下。

“幸好看店的家伙至少没欠水电费。”哈兰轻松地说，肖恩也没回答。

哈兰看了他一会。他深吸一口气，决定把肖恩的电脑从包里拿出来。

“唔。”他按下电源，“你的电脑——有开机密码。”他把笔记本电脑转过去朝向还在扫地的肖恩。

“3131221。”

于是他只好把电脑又转回来，按下那些数字。

电脑桌面上堆满了文件夹的快捷方式。难以置信肖恩还是刺客网络的管理员。

“呃。我开机了。所以……我们怎么联系圣殿？”

哈兰慢吞吞地点击着屏幕上的程序，不确定接下来该做什么。药店里有wifi，安全屋里信号不太好，怎么连上网是肖恩的事了。他漫无目的地打开浏览器，浏览器主页上的快捷入口挂着刺客赫菲斯托斯网络的首页和Abstergo的官方网站，还有Github一类的常用网址。哪个都不像是写着“圣殿专线”的样子。“找Abstergo的客服吗？”

肖恩笑了一下。

那声笑很轻，哈兰抬起头；真是难得。他很快就收敛了笑意，不过倒是不再埋头扫地了，而是搁下了扫把。

“你想听我说什么，哈兰？”他苦笑着。

这话说的就像无端谴责似的。就像是哈兰给他压力——根本没有的事！难道不是我们一直在照顾你莫名其妙的情绪吗？ _我的爱人不知所踪，我当然想听点什么！_ 他一时间咬紧牙关，气上头来， ** **“肖恩——”****

“抱歉。”

肖恩立刻躲开了他的视线。“抱歉。 ** **我不知道你想听什么**** ——不知道我该说什么。”他低声重复着，“对不起……”怯懦地仿佛从没有一点骨气。他还十分轻地说了句什么，但是哈兰没听见。

真他妈见了鬼了。这个混账，有的时候他说话就是字面意思。真是不是故意的。 **什么叫我想听什么，都这时候了还玩得起好消息坏消息那一套吗？** 哈兰深深吸了口气，长长地吐出来，抬手掐着眉心，语气冒着火：“停。没关系。就……说你想说的无论什么。”

“……”

过去那个高傲快乐、巧舌如簧的英国人现在小心翼翼地走近他，坐在他旁边，又离他起码多一个人的空位那么远。

“……事实上，正常来说你会发现我们没有任何途径直接和圣殿对话。我们有很多办法跟踪他们、调查他们甚至骇入他们，但是我们从来没有外交式地联系过他们。如果现在你觉得联系伯格是件困难的事，毫无头绪、不知道该从哪里开始，阿连德他们当时很有可能也遇到过同样的问题。”

他稍稍停顿，等待着哈兰的回应。

说实话这种态度让哈兰更想揍他一顿。 _你他妈给我振作一点！你到底哪来的不高兴？你离开了整整一年——杳无音讯！你到底怎么回事？你他妈的是肖恩·黑斯廷斯，比尔不找你你就真的不出现了？你什么时候这么听他的话了？少一副戴罪的样子！_ 他捏着眉心，使劲揉那块肉，手指用力地按得到骨头， ** **“所以呢？”****

“你仔细想想夏洛特的队伍。夏洛特，阿连德，加琳娜，清志，他们都不负责深度情报的工作。此外也就还有两个博学者。”

哈兰放开折磨自己的手。

“你是指什么？”

“他们找不到伯格——他们做不到，仅此而已。而且伯格也同样没有途径找到刺客，鉴于这基本上是我们的生存之道。”

“但事实是他们互相联系上了。”

“所以……我有理由相信他们和伯格的相遇不是某一方发起的对话，而是纯粹的巧合。是临时起意。”

“……”

“临时起意，意味着无论是他们还是圣殿都不可能有十分充分的准备。所以假如起了冲突……”

……恐怕阿连德他们的状况不会有多好。

他握紧拳头。

“我很抱歉。”肖恩低声说道。“我不应该让你听这些。只是想当然的猜测而已，我没有任何证据，别放在心上。我现在就着手定位伯格的位置……”

他从哈兰手上拿过自己的电脑，大约是准备联网。

哈兰没能看懂多少，也有点儿余怒未消的不满，但不是生气。他只是不甘心那个“阿连德他们的状况不会有多好”的可能性——肖恩通常是对的。“既然你认为他们接触不到他，那我们又怎么接触他？我们怎么知道他在哪里？”

“我们的境况和阿连德他们不完全一样。瑞贝卡和我对于获取深度情报的工作有些经验。”肖恩温和地回答道。

啊哈。显然不止是 ** **一些**** 经验。哈兰哼了一声。

“这还需要时间，不过我会尽快。休息一会儿，或者找点乐子吧。”

“嗯哼。”

这年头哪有什么快乐可言。

不过，怀着一定会救出爱人和朋友的希望（他极其不愿意想象其他的可能），哈兰倒是充满乐观地开始给自己找各种事做。打扫安全屋，收拾床铺，打扫药店，和老鼠战斗，并乐在其中。他抓老鼠闹出来的动静把肖恩都逗笑了。哈兰倒提着老鼠尾巴凑过去，肖恩叫唤着，作势要用笔记本电脑揍他，于是他大笑着把老鼠带走，踩死之后丢进垃圾桶。

无事可做。

这个药店是个街角的铺子，离市中心还挺远，附近街区城市化的程度和普通乡镇差不多，高楼较少，视野开阔。人们下班，车流又多了起来，天幕的颜色变深了。

他爬上不高的屋顶，靠着不高的女儿墙，等待落日，再次习惯性地摩挲起他的戒指。

今晚会是一个长夜。

哈兰第二天醒来的时候是七点多，肖恩还没睡，直到他出门观察久无管理的安全屋周边的情况，顺便找到街边的流动餐车带了两份塔可回来之后，他才看到肖恩在电脑前趴下了。屏幕上显示着一个剩余时间还有两个多小时的进度条，眼镜也没摘，大概刚睡着不久。

他摘下肖恩的眼镜折好，放在一边，吃起了早餐。

墨西哥本地小摊的塔可和快餐店里卖的鸡肉卷不太相同，尽管都是改良品，本地的改良总要比其他地方多一份本土味。就像品尝一个城市的生机。人们当然可以因为想吃牛肉就在鸡肉卷里放牛肉，因为讨厌黄瓜所以不要黄瓜片，自创成一种塞满牛肉和芝士的煎饼，正如人们不再只消费得起鸡肉。阿连德在这里——至少瑞贝卡和肖恩调查认为他和其他人在这里——也不知道究竟在哪儿，找到他之后如果条件允许，和他在这地方好好逛逛，尝尝街头的食物也不错，哈兰想。他的挚爱是个十分注重膳食均衡的搏斗家。要是让他知道自己在吃超高热量的牛肉芝士塔可，一定会被管教吧。

他想念他。

他们总是在为工作、为信仰让步。甚至没有度过一个完整的蜜月。总是想着以后还有的是两人共度的时间……还没有决定该养什么宠物。他们都爱狗。世界上没有人比阿连德更爱狗了。阿连德喜欢大狗狗……

可是一个人失去挚爱是件多么容易发生的事啊。你甚至不需要刻意赶他走，仅一点儿意外就能从你身边带走他，而你还不能谴责这意外。他知道阿连德有新的行动，还特意叮嘱过清志好好照顾阿连德，然而现在呢？不仅阿连德失踪，连清志也失踪了。他们可都是能单挑一支军队的刺客。到底他妈的发生了什么？

_我他妈的爱他。有过一个生活。真的宣誓了终生。打算买一只毛蓬蓬的狗。这个世界究竟想对他做什么？_

哈兰低头咀嚼着塔可，久久不咬一口，老旧的安全屋里安静得只有排气扇叶片嗡嗡的声音。他坐在床上吃——假如阿连德在的话一定会把他赶下来并且教训他一顿，然而这里只有一个疲劳过度的朋友。

那人身上还有叫人望而却步的消沉。也不知道肖恩在消沉些什么。一个没有快乐的世界。

等阿连德回来再和他过个认真的蜜月吧。

哈兰收起了没吃完的塔可，丢进垃圾桶里。

它很美味。它本来还可以更加美味。

他不打算打扰肖恩休息。任何一个有良心的人都过意不去。不过实在无聊，况且最好也不要沉浸在悲伤里，于是他索性把肖恩的电脑挪过来，把所有的工作窗口全都缩小，顽固地查起了旅游攻略。

两个多小时后，肖恩睡着之前在等的进度条终于推完了。屏幕上跳出了完成的提示消息，哈兰条件反射地点开之后才想起涉不涉及隐私问题这回事。

显然看起来不是私人的东西。

“嘿。”哈兰托着脑袋，把手探过去拍拍肖恩。“你的，呃，卫星图？下载好了。”

肖恩抹了一把脸。“啊……我睡着了。”

“看出来了。给你带了早餐。”

“谢了……”他找到眼镜，发现眼前没有电脑屏幕，困困顿顿地凑过去，“清晰度是多少？”

“唔，我看不出来。看起来很清晰。是澳大利亚。”哈兰把屏幕转过去。“有我需要知道的消息吗？”

肖恩放大图片，没对浏览器上挂着的旅游攻略说什么。

“……做好准备，我们下午到市监狱去。”

“去干什么？”

“当然是和圣殿交涉了，还能是什么。”

 ** **“他们在监狱？”**** 哈兰愣了一下。“耶稣上帝啊，他们怎么会在监狱？你昨天晚上查到的吗？”

肖恩动了动嘴唇，没有说什么。

他从椅子上起来，想要离开，“……我去洗把脸。别担心。阿连德没事。”

 ** **“阿连德没事，阿连德没事——阿连德到底发生了什么，肖恩！”**** 刺客猛地窜起来一把扯住黑客的手臂，“我他妈直到现在都还是什么也不清楚——什么都不知道！ ** **操他的**** ，这个问题有那么难回答吗？”

“你想让我说什么？ ** **你不如自己问问阿连德为什么不联系你。**** ”

****“你他妈什么意思——”** **

****“那是朱诺！”** **

肖恩一个用力，终于甩掉哈兰的手。

他们俩一个声音充满愤怒，一个声音发抖，对视的视线一个激烈一个犹豫。

“抱歉。我不应该大喊大叫。”

又一次地，还是肖恩先让步了。

“我睡得少，”他扭过头，看起来想立刻逃离，又强迫自己站着不动面对一切，“我应该少熬夜。这对你来说很难受，我理解。对不起。”

“……”

哈兰握紧拳头。

按他平时的性情，这会儿早该揍出手了。但是肖恩既不是有能力还手的人，也不是他该吼的人。

“算我的错。我会思考得更快些的。”

他几天前才被下令回到他们中间来。

哈兰抬手抹了一把前额，掐起太阳穴。“就……吃你的早餐吧。”

肖恩沉默着，随后到浴室去了。出来之后他显得精神了一点儿，用衣角擦拭着眼镜，坐回电脑前拿起他的那份塔可。

“嘿。呃。”

“嗯？”

“我不是质疑你，只是……我不知道。”

“你不知道什么？”

哈兰耸了耸肩。

“ ** **我不知道我为什么在这里。**** 肖恩，我不是你。从我第一天认识你起你就总是那么冷静。但我没法……就是做不到。当我刚听说他们失去联系时我只想立刻去救人。就那么一个念头，我一定要——至少要知道阿连德的下落。”

历史学家安静地听他的倾诉。他从没有像现在这样安静过，从没有一天；命运给了他这么多年了的时间，直到今年他才终于学会闭嘴。何其一个多事之年。

“我理解。失去什么人的念头总是让人很难接受。”

“我可以战斗！你知道吗？”哈兰从牙缝里挤出话语，肖恩捏了捏他的肩膀，“我想战斗。让我干什么都可以。就……我想做 ** **点**** 什么，而不是干等着，指望新消息突然冒出来。我想找到他，就算……就算他死了我还可以报仇——我还可以战斗！”

肖恩低着头。“每个人遇到这样的事都会这么想。我知道你有多难过。”

“我也知道光会打架没用，这需要更深入更困难的思考，需要调查和推敲，需要那些琐碎事，我不是质疑你，但是……”

“——你感觉被蒙在鼓里。”

“……对。抱歉。我 ** **感觉**** 我不知道为什么在这里，即使我知道是为了阿连德，我也……”

“——被剥夺了知情权。”

“对。”哈兰苦笑起来。“抱歉朝你大喊大叫。”

“我完全理解。我理解，真的。”

肖恩抬头望着天花板。天花板积着一些蜘蛛网，他们没有把这地方每个角落都打扫一遍的必要，因而它还是灰灰沉沉的，灯光也一直不那么亮。刺客们没有那么多精力做好每一件事，不是吗。

“你是个很好的朋友。帮过很多。值得幸福。”他盯着天花板上的蜘蛛网，“诚实地说，我也不知道我能做到多少。这不是件容易的任务，直到现在我依然没有任何切实的筹码。事实就是，关于夏洛特队伍的状况我们什么都不知道，所以没有什么确切的消息能告诉你。如果有，我为什么不那么做？所有的一切都是推论。就好比……福尔摩斯的演绎法。”

“那不是好事吗？”

“在电视剧那当然是好事。在犯错真的要付出代价时就不一样了。”

“……”

现在肖恩才转头望向他的朋友，露出那种十分不像微笑的微笑，“但我们总得试试嘛。这件事对你来说很重要，因为我理解你一定会期望为你爱的人做些什么。我太理解了。我们——我是指我和你，不能放弃任何一丁点可能性，你也值得拥有一个能够做点什么的机会，不管是救援，还是……还是复仇。”他的声音中又出现了刚才那种哽咽，即便他保持着平静，平静的呼吸，刻意的轻松语气，“ ** **每个人都值得！**** 无论其他人态度如何，我是一定会让你来的。爱是一种复杂的感情。我只是……很遗憾。遗憾我不能回答你的问题。我也没有答案。我也希望我能有。”

肖恩·黑斯廷斯和他的头脑。当然了。谁都看得出来没有人希望哈兰作为仅剩的战斗力独自冒险——而不是作为阿连德的爱人——肖恩明面上是他的行动的保护对象，但如果没有几天前肖恩回来之后的坚持，绝对没有人允许他出现在这里。说到底，先前肖恩为什么离开？

“谢谢你。为我和阿连德做的一切。”他低声说。终于。

“不用客气。要是你打算再来一次蜜月旅行，最好不要去中国长城。清志给我寄了照片，全是人，我差点看不到他。你知道的，亚洲脸。”

这终于把哈兰逗笑了。“你这混账。”他挠挠头，清了清嗓子，“下午，对吗？”

“对。”

“我去检查车况。”

说罢，他走出安全屋的暗门。

肖恩是对的。

_答案。我想要答案的问题何止这个？我一直以为只是一次普通的任务，袭击，调查，离开。比尔下过明确的命令，假如找到了格拉马提卡的实验室，绝对不要独自行动，更何况既然和朱诺有关系，为什么不告诉我？为什么不告诉比尔，告诉我们？你们遇到了什么人，决定做什么事，难道我们不应该知情吗？你们可以——至少可以问问他们的意见，肖恩他们更熟悉朱诺，比尔也能为你们调来更多资源。为什么？到底发生了什么，吾爱？_

药店前的大路上人们走来走去。车况很好，用不着检查，他坐在药店门口发呆。他决定等到出发时间到来。

* * *

8月10日，13:15

把车停在圣玛莎·阿卡蒂特拉监狱周边之后，哈兰用鹰眼看了一遍四周，没有Abstergo的人。

“安全。”他嘀咕了一句。是不是有点奇怪？

肖恩把手插在口袋里，一副这一点都不奇怪的模样。“我得再提醒你一次。你的任务是把他们带走。这是优先级最高的目标。”

“我知道。”

肖恩微微叹息，不自觉地收起手臂，仿佛气温变冷似的。只有在这时候他看起来才像一个活人。“腐败让墨西哥的监狱系统自成生态，”肖恩习惯性地对同行同伴介绍关联的事，“刚刚接触这一面的人很难融入这个圈子里。”

哈兰一边听，一边登记访客姓名，不确定自己是不是要接话。好像没什么可接的。

“举个例子，在一个十分腐败的监狱系统下，假如你有入狱的亲人朋友，正常的访问程序没法让你见到他。你必须找到‘熟人’，付钱给狱警，才能见上一面。”

肖恩继续自言自语。按照计划，哈兰应该表示探访某一位在案的重犯，这样就会有狱警来接触他们，无论他们是否被允许“探访”——即进入建筑范围内。一个借口。进入监狱之后的行动完全是他们自己的事。

“熟人不容易找，但是几乎每个狱警都愿意敲诈新囚犯的家人，因此发现贿赂的门路不难。统计数据上说，热爱犯罪的人以男人居多，所以通常被迫参与这套腐败生态的都是妻子、女友与母亲。弱势群体。联邦监狱管理部的负责人被问到墨西哥监狱的腐败时态度含糊，你可以想象。”肖恩的语气轻柔而充满遗憾。

“嗯哼。”

“你看，这个世界从没有一天不需要拯救，不是吗。”他望向监狱里面的方向，话尾轻得听不清，“你怎么敢休息，即使……？”

_跟我说话吗？_ 哈兰瞥了他一眼。他看起来并不轻松。天知道又在想什么。

一个狱警来给他们带路。

显然不是聊这个的好时候，哈兰有些尴尬地想。“唔，好吧，”他们走在狱警身后，哈兰低声说，“所以？他会带我们见到阿连德他们吗？”

“噢，不，不能，他们不是这个监狱的囚犯，他们只是待在这里，如果我没猜错的话，他们不能接触外界。这些和任务没关系。抱歉。我只是随便说点什么。旧习难改。”

他们路过某处哈兰认为不错的位置。既然如此，那就依然一切正常。“没关系，有什么是我需要知道的？”他按照计划动手袭击了狱警，并把受电击昏迷的狱警拖进这处看起来十分隐蔽的藏匿点。

“你只需要找到伯格。其他的……我是说我只是你的烟雾弹，别忘了这一点。”

哈兰把狱警制服套在身上，保险起见还给这个狱警灌了安眠药。现在行动才正式开始。“你是不是还要提醒我一次无论你和伯格说什么都不要生气？”

“你记得，我就不用重复了。”

他耸了耸肩，随后集中精力，调动鹰眼。

他们在最高安全等级的区域找到了圣殿大师。

尤哈尼·奥措·伯格，一位老对手。当初的天启小队十分熟悉他。此刻，他正拿着一张纸，盯着它，坐在监控室里的一张桌子前，背对着监控台，一排排的屏幕上也没有什么动静，镜头都对着重刑犯，一些屏幕黑着，甚至没有显示画面。直到门锁被哈兰打开，肖恩在伯格对面坐下，他也还没抬起头。

“伯格。”

“黑斯廷斯。”

“别来无恙。”

哈兰带上门，门锁发出咔哒的声响；伯格终于抬起头了。

“和康宁汉姆。”圣殿骑士讽刺道，略显惊讶地扬起声调，“看来你依然没本事一个人解决问题。”

肖恩举起手掌：没有他引以为荣的电击袖剑。“你总得体谅一下我的不完美。”

哈兰便站在肖恩身后充当保镖，把双手背过去。

伯格盯着哈兰，又把视线移向肖恩，面无表情地哼了一声。

他把那张纸放下，手指敲了敲它。

哈兰瞥向它：那上面是澳大利亚的卫星图，图像是荒漠中的一处废墟。肖恩看起来对此反应平静。

“这是什么意思？”伯格问。

“你自己知道。”肖恩回答道，略带尖锐，“得了吧，你无非是想试探我知道多少，我也得对你这么做，我们能不能省点麻烦，跳过这一步直奔主题？”他针锋相对，“把我们的人还给我们。”

****“他们死了。”** **

****“他们没有。”** **

哈兰握紧拳头。不能生气，他提醒自己。

伯格抱起手臂往椅子里一靠。

“你没有证据，没有筹码，什么都没有，黑斯廷斯。”

“啊哈。所以你同意见面是因为这样可以抓住我。”

“这是一句讽刺吗？”

“或许吧。我顺便还把哈兰带来了，所以你打算动手吗？就现在，杀了我，结束你这么多年的头疼。然后试试看我们愤怒的朋友会不会杀了你。新发型不错。你是不是受伤了？如果哈兰能活到给我收尸，那我的待遇还不错，我想。”

被提到的哈兰看起来十分镇定。

（他只是再次动用了鹰眼。周围至少看起来没有埋伏。 _这真的是一场交涉中正常的对话吗？_ ）

伯格没有立刻反驳，阴阴沉沉地盯着肖恩。

“当然，”肖恩靠向桌面，拿起那张打印纸，向伯格举着，“你需要先试探清楚我到底知道多少再决定杀我。我得告诉你我知道不少。假如你没有低估我，你就应该清楚这一点，所以我才说， ** **请，**** 让我们跳过互相试探的环节。同意吗？”

伯格扬起一侧眉毛。

黑斯廷斯比沃罗宁娜和克鲁兹厉害。逻辑缜密，不好对付。在他面前不容易占据优势。其他圣殿骑士同僚一次又一次地低估他，一个看起来文弱无用的学者总是很难让人警惕起来。但只要和刺客们当中的大多数交过手……胆敢抱有黑斯廷斯或许会犯傻的侥幸，绝对是件蠢事。

“好吧。 ** **他们还活着。**** ”

伯格让步了。

他看到康宁汉姆松开了拳头。

——意味着他不是这场交涉的主导。他没有黑斯廷斯那样的信心。有趣。

肖恩摊开手，示意他正等着伯格继续说下去。“ ** **所以——？**** 你是打算把他们交出来，还是继续面对我们两个？”

“我为什么要把他们交出来？你又怎么知道你会活着离开，刺客？”伯格无动于衷，“别用‘你心里清楚’那一套来糊弄我，你还没给你的听众解释清楚吧。”

第一击。

肖恩回头看了哈兰一眼。

“啊。那我就给哈兰解释一下。”他用上了相对夸张的肢体语言，挥舞手臂展现无奈，“伯格藏在墨西哥的监狱里，因为圣殿骑士找不到他。你看，有些事情他不能让同僚知道，因此只好出此下策。”

哈兰眨了眨眼。

他刚才被当作用来针对肖恩的工具了吗？突如其来的关注令人紧张。他应该——总之不能给伯格攻击肖恩的机会。“对！我知道。那就是为什么你在这里。” _什么？为什么他在这里？伯格为什么要躲避圣殿？什么事不能让他们知道？_

肖恩回过头去，态度诚恳。

“你看，把你的俘虏还给我们，能减轻很多负担，伯格大师。”

令人印象深刻。

“他们对我来说可不见得是负担。”

“劳驾……跳过试探环节吧。拜托。让我们早点结束这一切。”

“为什么？我觉得很有意义。看你怎么打一把不存在的牌，够我消遣很长时间，黑斯廷斯先生。”

肖恩笑起来；他笑了一会儿，笑得低下头，监控室里一时间只有他的声音。伯格抱着手臂盯着他——在哈兰眼里不是个好信号，但也不确定肖恩会做什么。

“你有三个屏幕没开，伯格。”

被点名的圣殿大师耸肩。

“去打开它们，哈兰。”

桌上的谈判双方在进行着视线交锋。哈兰走上前，经过伯格时瞥了他一眼，圣殿骑士没有拦他。

他走到监控台前，找到那三个屏幕代表的摄像头按钮，打开它们。

画面亮起来：果然是他们。

加琳娜，清志，阿连德，他们待在各自的牢房里，活着，虽然看起来十分糟糕。 _阿连德！_ 哈兰在心底里喊叫， _但是没有相应牢房位置。怎么回事？在哪里开门——_ 他尽量维持着镇定的样子，寻找控制面板上的其他按键，发现单独控制牢门的控制面板的电路被切断了。

倒是还有个把重刑犯区域所有牢门都打开的总按钮还亮着正常工作的指示灯。不然就只能到房间去手动开门。钥匙——暗金色的微光再次在他眼底掠过——在伯格身上。

肖恩和伯格那边没有说话。察觉他的困境之后肖恩稍稍抬头望向哈兰。

_这是个圈套吗？伯格没有对我们隐藏他们。等等。夏洛特在哪儿？_

“感谢帮忙，哈兰。劳驾把钥匙给他，伯格大师。”现在肖恩出言拯救他。

他就不追究肖恩是怎么看透他的发现了。 _可是如果我现在离开这里到牢房那边去，留下你一个——他可能会杀了你！_

“你真的很勇敢。”伯格没有反对，显得十分放松，他掏出了钥匙串搁在桌面上。

“喔，是这样的，他的任务不是保护我。”肖恩温和地望向他，“你可以去做你想做的事，哈兰。”

_操你，肖恩，我不可能真让你死在伯格手上。操！_ 怒火立刻涌了上来，“这是个圈套吗？”哈兰猛地提起伯格的衣领把他按在墙上，电击袖剑的尖刺抵着他的颈动脉，“ ** **这是个圈套吗？**** 我为什么不杀了你之后再把钥匙拿走？”

伯格坦荡荡地笑起来；他的脖子被划破皮，渗出血珠来，他还在笑。“像沃罗宁娜一样，你就不是很聪明，对吗，康宁汉姆？”

****“我可以杀了你。现在。”** **

“心急火燎的。你不打算给他上一课吗，黑斯廷斯？”

“……”

什么……什么跟什么？怎么回事？哈兰紧咬牙关，想起肖恩叮嘱的不要生气，少了几分底气，但是——这他妈的是个圈套！

“哈兰。”

肖恩发话了。操。他恶狠狠地松手，把伯格甩回椅子上。伯格罕见地没有还手，而是理了理被弄乱的领子。

“来吧，给你的朋友上一课，也算是给他们留下些遗产。”圣殿气定神闲地打量着刺客们。

“不管你想干什么，你都不会得逞的，混帐！”哈兰走回肖恩身后，凶狠地咒骂道。 _总他妈的可以等谈完之后杀了他再去放人吧！_

而肖恩只是轻轻叹气，仿佛没有什么事在他意料之外。

“你不想放人，但是放了也不是不可以，问题只不过是你能把这个局面利用到什么程度罢了，”肖恩抬手撑着脸颊，另一只手拨弄着桌子中间的钥匙串，“非常聪明，我没指望你不这么打算。我们可以在这里呆一天，两天，永远，呆到世界末日你也不会松口的。”

“但你也没打算把他们藏起来，不是吗。事实上你一直在等着我们来处理问题。”

肖恩也靠向椅背；它不太舒服，铁管把肖恩的合身衣服硌得显宽松，哈兰看不到肖恩的表情，只能看到伯格的镇定神色。圣殿几乎把“我在听”写在脸上，他能有如此兴致实在令哈兰很不爽。

“你很熟悉我们。就像 ** **我**** 有多熟悉你们一样。”

这里的人称单数很难不令人注意——哈兰瞥了肖恩一眼，虽然只能看到他的头发。伯格还保持着沉默。

“认真的吗？你真的要我一个人说完所有话吗？”

“基本上没什么错，你大可以继续。就当说给康宁汉姆听。我也想听。”

肖恩显然摇了摇头，语气中充满嘲讽，“ ** **那好啊！**** 你知道刺客不会轻易放弃，你知道我们没有更多战斗力了，所以你知道哈兰一定会出现。”他挥挥手辅助语气，“你知道威廉·迈尔斯很聪明，你知道盖文·班克斯做不来这些，所以你知道来的人除了哈兰以外一定是我。除此之外，你还知道我会猜到你的这些想法，所以就算是你默许这一切发生了，我猜我还得感到庆幸。”说罢，他索性一甩手掌，“我说对了多少？”

“目前来说，全部。我得说这确实令人印象深刻。真的。比他们强多了，”伯格咧嘴一笑，“我还挺高兴的。可惜这里没有茶，否则我们还能喝上一杯。”

“好意心领。在你的地盘喝茶就免了。”

“真伤人。”

“我以此为荣。”

伯格从桌面上拿起先前那张纸，气定神闲地折起了什么来。一张A4纸被他翻来翻去，折出折痕又摊开，十分仔细地对齐边角，撕成正方形。纸上打印了卫星图的那一面，澳大利亚中部荒漠的那处废墟还清晰可见。

“你不是还没说完吗？接着说。”

现在哈兰才终于看到了肖恩的一点点不悦：他看起来想握拳，还没握起来，动作便变成了玩他的手指。肖恩盯着对方，在桌上机械地敲击着节奏，似乎在斟酌该如何应对，沉默片刻，朝哈兰的方向稍稍歪头。

“我不崇尚暴力，伯格。”

“嗯哼。关于这一点我略有耳闻。”

“但我们都知道，在必要的时候，暴力是解决问题的最好方式。”

“暴力既可以是心狠手辣也可以是果敢决断。视角不同罢了。”

伯格还在折纸。肖恩又敲起了桌子，四指规律地抬起落下，哒哒哒哒。

“好吧。我也想不到更好的引入话题了。”

哒哒哒哒。

“这是你的地盘。这也不是你的地盘。说实话，我不太理解你为什么会选择墨西哥城。”

哒哒哒哒。

“我的意思是，虽然美国人总是认为墨西哥是个糟糕的地方，所有的这些隐藏在社会表象之下的治安黑暗可能是你的舒适区，但这儿还是有一处已经弃用的Abstergo设施。未来科技研究院。”

哒哒哒哒。

“我不太明白。你如果想躲起来，你大可以躲到任何一个比墨西哥城更糟的、同时也没有任何Abstergo的足迹的地方去。东南亚。开罗群岛。新西兰。为什么偏偏是墨西哥城？你得到了一些刺客，你不是想把他们彻底藏起来直到在无人区杀掉他们，而是到这里来，一个——首都——不管它声誉如何，事实上我还挺喜欢这里的风景的——我的意思是，我都有点儿担心了。你发生了什么，伯格？”

哒哒，哒哒。

“你真的杀了格拉马提卡吗？”

伯格停止了折纸的动作。

他已经差不多折成型了，那是一把匕首。他倾身靠向桌面，捏着折纸匕首的“握柄”，“刀刃”指向肖恩，眯起一只眼睛，它在他的视线中对齐肖恩的喉咙。

“是的。”

在折纸匕首对面，刺客无动于衷。不过他不再敲手指了。

“啊哈。你对同事也太残忍了吧。”

“无心之失罢了。怎么，你同情了？”

“没有。只是感叹你还是那么可怕。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“但我还是觉得你有点儿歧视墨西哥。这可不好。”

“我没有。真没有。”他收起折纸匕首坐了回去，和肖恩拉开距离，在手指间把玩着它，“我也喜欢这里。这里有着……恰到好处的秩序。”

“和恰到好处的自由。”

“非常精巧，不是吗？我就知道你会喜欢。”

“别说得像是你专门为我策划的一样。”

“当然没有。只是说说。对于教团和兄弟会这样的关系来说，品味殊途同归十分值得思考。”

“品味殊途同归？”肖恩把他的话甩回去，“客观地说，这里的人民怨声载道——”

“喔，这年头哪个国家的人不这样。赞誉和非议向来都是同时出现在一片土地上的。不过你提醒我了，关于经济衰退我们还是得干点什么。”他在手里抛动折纸匕首，“等我们解决了现在的事，我可以和其他活着的同事讨论讨论。”

“——而你需要资源。这跟品味没关系。”

伯格微笑起来。

“现在是谁不关心人类？”

_他妈的，都怎么回事？_ 他们俩聊得倒是很起劲，哈兰一直瞥着牢房摄像头的画面，恨不得立刻找到他们——阿连德和其他人看起来非常糟糕，糟糕透了，明显都被折磨过，也不知道被折磨了多久。阿连德还戴着镣铐，加琳娜和清志也一样。 _操。你们还要聊多久？_

“认真的，我还指望你们能抽空暗杀特朗普呢。”

“然后让彭斯上台宣布进入紧急状态吗？我还以为就你们摆弄权力的手段，想换个人轻而易举呢。”

都他妈在说什么——

“所以。你怎么想？”伯格若有所思地问。

“我想你已经发现这个世界是怎么回事了，而且是刚刚发现。”

“没错。说说看。是什么出卖了我？”

“你的行动。你在利用混乱，因为你头一次不能利用秩序。我看这不仅仅是因为你杀了格拉马提卡、毁了凤凰计划和他的实验室吧。他是个叛徒吗？”

“你认为呢？”

“我认为你可以至少声称他是。内殿团不见得会对你做什么，更何况——艾伦·里金已经死了。现在你们也不是高压统治了吧。”

“那事我还没找你算账呢。不过也没错。”

“杀了叛徒，抓了刺客俘虏，本来应该给你嘉奖才对。所以为什么你没有回去呢？”

“为什么呢？”

他们对视。一时无人说话。

肖恩又开始敲桌子，低头思考起来。伯格继续他一抛一接那折纸匕首的动作，联系打发时间。

“哈兰，”他拿起一直搁在桌面上的牢房钥匙，“去吧。”

_什么？_ “但是你——”

“去吧。我会联系你的。”“在你眼里我就是个趁人之危的家伙吗？”两个声音同时响起来。

_这根本不合理！_ 哈兰心里警铃大作，即便在这里多待一秒对他来说都是煎熬，把肖恩单独留下面对伯格也绝对不是他能做出来的事。“肖恩，”他忍耐着烦躁与矛盾，低声叫道，“够了。我一点都不明白，也不想明白，我们是来解决麻烦的，不是来找麻烦的。走，我和你一起去带走他们。”

“事情没这么简单，哈兰……”

伯格一副看戏的样子看肖恩安抚哈兰。

爱人还活着就是会影响判断——不过这么说话有点缺德，并且即使他不会承认，挑衅康宁汉姆也不是个好主意。至于黑斯廷斯，只要仔细看，很容易发现他最近精神状态不太明朗。他有一段时间没有活跃了。说实话，就算伯格原本没想杀他，这个主意现在也开始变得诱人了。

黑斯廷斯从椅子上站起来，正在对康宁汉姆解释他的想法。你瞧，非常聪明，从智慧上说他确实是个旗鼓相当的对手。可惜仁慈和优柔寡断使他显得可悲至极。

“你还记得我提过的监狱系统的腐败吗？虽然这里不是Abstergo，但不等于没有敌人。事实上，既然他在这里，又有最高安全等级区域的钥匙，他可能已经让整座监狱为他服务了。”

被堂而皇之地当作话题中心的感觉还不错。除了刺客以外，没有人发现他已经把这里发展成一个小型武装组织了。他乐得旁听，不禁插话，“非常令我欣赏的指控。但你没有证据，黑斯廷斯。”

“我没有。换成我，我也会这么做，并且不会留下任何证据。”肖恩凶了他一眼，“你给我闭嘴。”

真是令人心情大好的一天。

“那又怎样！我大可以把这座监狱的每一个人都杀掉。你们谈了这么久，我只听懂了他不想放人和他想杀你。让我杀了他，我们就没有问题了。”

伯格笑起来；康宁汉姆看起来几乎马上就要冲过来动手了，而黑斯廷斯尽量拦着他、和他讲道理，在一个敌人的笑声中显得无助极了。真可怜。

“哈兰！这不是你能杀多少人的问题！你还记得丹尼尔·克洛斯吗！”

“什么意思——”

“插话一下，这实在太抬举我了。我还没学会人脑改造呢。”

“我有的是时间和你耗，伯格大师，别以为刺客真的拿你没办法。”没等哈兰说话，肖恩就抢先甩了回去，话音带着种极少见的凶，用力一拍桌面，“我最后警告你一次，释放他们。”

“让康宁汉姆自己去啊。我也没拦着他。”

“你指控我什么都没有，你才是什么都没有的那个。走投无路，孤立无援。我希望你在威胁我时摸摸你自己的良心记住我此时此刻的 ** **仁慈**** 。”

终于。

那种激烈的、尖锐的，锋芒毕露而充满生命力的一面在这个瞬间爆发出来。

“还说我我没有证据。我没有筹码。我是没有。但你知道我哪点比你强吗？

 ** **“我至少有处可去。有家可归。而你什么都没有。**** 你还指望这座监狱能成为你的防身壁垒？ ** **不能。**** ”

肖恩倾身逼近坐在椅子上的伯格。

“你杀死一个核心圣殿骑士，彻底摧毁了正在进行中的核心计划，没有任何证据能证明你的行为的正当性，没有任何人能信任，能为你辩护的证明只有三个刺客，还不是正当的证据。你应该庆幸圣殿没有法庭。或者说有，而你恰恰是那个既不尽职也没有信誉的法官？”

终于——哈兰终于看到伯格动摇了。

他抱着手臂阴阴沉沉地盯着肖恩，不再发笑，那把折纸匕首夹在他手指尖翻滚跳跃。

他听了。他听进去了。那就是动摇了。

或者也可以说不是，他看起来还是那样冷静。劲树在狂风中岿然不动，但是树叶无法不被吹落，树枝无法不晃动，因为风始终存在。只需要看到树叶如何抖动，就能知道这一刻的风如何肆虐。

肖恩猛地夺过伯格放在指间转来转去的折纸匕首，用力扔在他脸上。啪的一声。

圣殿大师，或者说黑十字，对此竟然只是条件反射地眨眼，扬起一侧眉毛。

肖恩向他甩完脸色就径直走向监控台，面对监控屏幕。“我以为你心里有数，说真的。”他不无讥讽地说，“我以为你知道我们正在进行的一切争执都毫无意义，不会在这上面浪费时间。我不是来找你算账的。 ** **就算你杀了夏洛特。**** 哪天算账都不会是今天。”

****“我没有——”** **

“你也 ** **害死**** 了她。别以为我看不出来。铺张浪费，你们圣殿骑士。至于用量级那么大的军事武器来摧毁区区一个人吗？”

“啊，你嫉妒吗？ ** **我至少保证了朱诺的死。**** 在这一点上，可是你们欠我人情。”

“你睁眼说瞎话不会良心不安吗？看看你坐的这张椅子。 ** **你要是真的放下心了，还会坐在这里？**** ”

“呵。说得好。我相信你不会良心不安。有一群愚蠢可悲的同僚在为了世界赴汤蹈火，你们大可以睡睡懒觉。”伯格嘲笑着，笑声刺耳，“ ** **你什么都不知道，黑斯廷斯。**** 随你怎么说我，你不也沦落到走进这里来供我消遣吗。康宁汉姆呢？噢，对了， ** **你知道朱诺为什么会出现在这个世界上吗？**** ”

……

哈兰不得不出手拦住肖恩，不让他接近伯格。

也是保护他不被看起来充满了攻击欲且身手了得的伯格接近。这番火药味可不少见，且常常发生在战场上——在谈判桌上还是头一次见。

他靠近肖恩时看到他眼角的一点光亮。十分浅，这个头脑派的眼神锋利而决绝，因此哈兰没把这点细微的发现放在心上。他更担心肖恩推开他是打算干什么。

“哈兰知道发生过什么。别扯上他。我建议你不要尝试旧事重提，激怒我不是个明智的选择。”

“我应当感到被威胁吗？”

肖恩的语气恢复了平静。

“朱诺或许死了，但她腐蚀了这个时代的人民的心智。圣殿正在失去对世界的控制。美国总统甚至不是你们的爪牙，这在Abstergo的历史上还是头一回吧。

“即使你有充分理由、还有特殊身份能够让你杀死格拉马提卡的事明面上看起来无罪，但他该不该死根本不是你所认为的重点。重点是——恕我直言——你现在还活着的同事都是一群利欲熏心的废物，他们没有直面过威胁，都不认为威胁存在。

“而 ** **你**** ，你知道这个世界是怎么回事。你需要思考，需要评估，需要观察，一个人叫不醒一个组织，不管你自认为自己有多强大。这年头连朋友都会背叛你，更不用说你恐怕没有什么朋友。

“目前为止，我是世界上唯一一个没有打算杀你，也不会遣散你的小军队、剥夺你的话语权的人，我大可以把你的秘密发给每一个Abstergo员工，不管他们之中有多少是叛徒，但我还是来了。我以为这已经意味着一定共识的存在。建议你礼貌一点。”

啪，啪，啪。

伯格缓慢地拍了拍手。

“认真的。你到底是怎么看出来的？只是好奇。”

“你已经问过一次，我也回答过一次了。你以为不会有人注意你的行动，但你的行动几乎暴露了你的一切想法。”

“真是敷衍的回答。你认为我想杀你吗？”

肖恩翻了个白眼。

他拿起桌上的牢房钥匙，丢给哈兰。

现在，监控室里只有他们两个了。肖恩的视线越过伯格落在监控屏幕上，哈兰还没出现。他或许还在寻找通往这三处牢房的路。

“现在只有你和我了。我们都得偿所愿。”伯格放松地靠在椅子上，他打量着刺客黑客，“现在你可以说说你到底怎么看出这一切的了。”

肖恩叹气。他收回视线。

“只是做了一点儿分析而已。瑞贝卡原本在追查所有人的消费记录和通话记录，包括你的；我们借此推测他们的行动路径。你和夏洛特最开始都在香港。然后你去了魁北克。加琳娜，清志和阿连德原本在伦敦。诸如此类。一直周转到了澳大利亚，最后的记录出现在艾利斯斯普林斯境内。所以我查了中部沙漠的卫星图。”

“唔。我还以为我藏好了。”

“你是藏得不错。一开始我看到的卫星图上什么异常都没有。直到我开始怀疑卫星图的更新时间。显然，我们需要最新版的影像。”

“所以黑进五角大楼服务器的是克瑞恩还是你？”

“你发现了啊。看来你在国防部的联系人也不是那么喜欢你。”

“但这就是你们能查到的一切了。事发之后的地理影像，和一些信用卡账单。你怎么知道具体发生了什么？我是指，你怎么知道是我炸了实验室，而不是它自己爆炸的，或者是朱诺毁掉的？你没有任何证据。”

“我是没有。我只是一直认为，格拉马提卡得到圣裹布之后，朱诺就快要重现人间了。我还不知道格拉马提卡的成功倒计时走到了哪一步，仅此而已。”

肖恩平静地说出这些话，又把手搁上桌面敲击起手指，不过他移开视线，稍稍低头盯着他自己的手指跳跃的动作。平静。似乎在讽刺自己。“鉴于你们每兴建一处Abstergo地产就恨不得昭告天下你们在招揽人手进驻生意，我们对你们的位置一清二楚，所以当我看到地图上的那处废墟时，第一反应是，这未必是一处Abstergo的建筑物。”

“它本来就该有那么隐蔽。”

“但是后来瑞贝卡发现你出现在墨西哥城。”

“墨西哥城。好吧。”

“墨西哥城的Abstergo是格拉马提卡的第一个实验室。也是他第一个离开的实验室。现在的墨西哥城Abstergo的资产不多，正处于经营低谷，并且几乎没有圣殿内部人员。知道教团存在的人早就跟着格拉马提卡一起升迁离开了。”

“几年前的事了。”

“所以你在这里无人可用。墨西哥城Abstergo也没有专业的安全队伍。但你还是选择了这里，我只好假设这在你看来是个好选择。没有人看着你，它的圣殿负责人离开已久，现在甚至不一定有人听说过Abstergo还有个保安队长，所以我猜你选择这里的一大衡量标准正是格拉马提卡。因此，那处废墟和格拉马提卡有关。多半是实验室。也就是说朱诺多半已经复活了，而这处建筑摧毁不是意外，而是应对措施。我暂时还不打算认为格拉马提卡会疯狂到一边惦记着制造先行者一边在自己头上设置自毁系统，所以，在所有人当中，只有你做得出来。”

伯格眯起眼睛。

肖恩没理他，自顾自地说下去。他敲击桌面的声音规律反复，哒哒哒哒。

“既然如此，我大可以假设格拉马提卡死了，并且他的死是你出现在墨西哥城的原因。之一。你的夸张行为让我觉得朱诺有可能也死了，虽然我对此持怀疑态度。”

“你连现场都没去过。”

“我承认。上级压力，你知道的。盖文刚刚意识到他们小队的失踪，并且无从查起，瑞贝卡也查不到太多，比尔有些想法但是不能确定，我才被叫回来。发现他们失踪这件事本身就可能意味着错过救援时机了，有能立刻处理的可能性，哪还有时间去现场调查证据。”

“真冒险。你当真不觉得我会杀你？”

“我知道你现在有立场不杀我。你想不想是另一回事。”

“ ** **一个熟练运用演绎法的赌徒。**** 你现在也沦落到这个地步了，黑斯廷斯。你先前到底上哪儿去了？”

肖恩敲击桌子的动作顿了一下，连贯机械的哒哒声少了四拍。

他没有抬头，只是短暂地动了动嘴角，像是想笑，又像是遗憾。

“我也想过点 ** **既安全又宁静**** 的生活。你不想吗？你要是不想，你早就把他们都杀了，还用得着坐在这里面对我？”

他们彼此沉默。

哈兰的身影终于出现在离关押同僚们的牢房较近的一条走廊上。肖恩一言不发地注视着他的行动，看了看表。现在快两点半了。从这里开车回到安全屋起码要四点，假如他们的身体或精神状况不适合转移，最好吃点东西、休息一晚再接着赶路。从墨西哥城返回阿卡普尔科的港口，又得花上好几个小时，哈兰会想要照顾阿连德，肖恩得负责开车。意味着他今晚最好能够休息。他能吗？

这两年来他少有平静的睡梦。这几天过去之后恐怕只会变得更糟。

“这个世界正在逐渐失控。”

伯格看起来也没有高兴到哪儿去，不过天生长了一副阴沉狠戾的脸，又常年双手染血，就总显得更成熟稳重一些。即便他和肖恩同样年轻。

“至少我们还可以把人类的疯狂怪罪给什么人。”

“你又怎么知道是朱诺挑起的疯狂？又是你的演绎法？”

“用不着演绎法。看看你我身边有多少叛徒就能猜到了。人类正在对未来失去信心。我在校园里就见过一个朱诺的追随者。”

肖恩还注视着屏幕。哈兰依然在找人。话题像是要滑向闲聊，不过伯格没有反对。他把双手插进口袋里听他说话。

“他是个好人。教养良好，学历也很高，在学生中十分受欢迎。我和他喝了一杯，起初只是以为他也是个自由主义者。他的观点十分有趣。”

“原来你到学校谋生去了。”

“后来我才发现他并不是单纯的厌恶资本压迫、反对一党制之类的那种自由主义者。他反对一切。因为他看不到希望。往上看他看到的是上层阶级的腐败和残忍、结构性的压迫，往下看他看到的是底层人民的懒惰和愚昧。他反抗过，最后放弃了，厌恶世界也厌恶自己，在听说有个新教派不需要花钱委屈自己就能让他把绝望大声说出来之后，他就认可了它。我和他讲先行者的存在，他甚至还不相信他们的存在，可他坚称自己是第一意志的使徒。他连‘第一意志’是什么意思都不知道。”

“这个世界正在逐渐失控。圣殿对此什么都没做，刺客也没有。”

“因为我们无法反抗全人类的焦虑与绝望。而她只是利用了这些恨。所以就算她死了……”

“她的出现让世界变得更糟，但她的死不会让世界变好。”

“你绝望吗，伯格？”

被点名的圣殿大师顿了一下。他们都顿了一下。

“瞧你这发型，你是为了躲避Abstergo的监控吗？”他开了个玩笑；一个可以下的台阶。肖恩没有逼迫他。难以相信昔日最擅长伤人的刺客能够这样仁慈——或许他一直如此，只是最近不再有掩饰悲伤的力量了。

“我不。”

他没有顺着台阶下去，而是认真地回答道。

“我猜你很清楚我现在的处境了。”

“嗯哼。”

“你说的不错，我可以选择在事后直接回公司去，告诉他们格拉马提卡是叛徒、凤凰计划是个毒瘤，我还俘虏了一些刺客，以公司的资源水平他们现在早该在Animus里躺着流口水、精神错乱了。我的身份和信誉足以支撑这一切，并且没人敢说我什么。但是那不能解决问题。”

“我猜到了。”

“你要是见过叛徒的模样，你就会知道他们实在数不胜数，因为他们都是普通人。像你说的，绝望的普通人。基层员工中会有这样的人，高层也会。知晓这一切之后我不可能就这么回到教团。”

“你在等我们来。我也猜到了。”

“问题需要解决。我可以杀人。我可以杀很多人。但杀人不是办法，只会催生更严重的逆反情绪，出现更多的叛徒。而我不是Abstergo的CEO。”

“你不是教团的大团长。”

“我不确定新上任的大团长关心这一切。——放心，轮不到你来杀她。不管怎样，我至少可以当作这事从没发生过。对公司保密起码不会让我背后冒出来成千上万的敌人，那样更方便解决问题。”

“你要的是暗杀，而不是战争。不愧是黑十字。”

“我就不追究你是怎么推断出我是黑十字了。你也可以自称黑鹰。”

“免了。我不喜欢杀人。”

“你说的不错，我在等你们派人来把那些刺客带走。虽然十分遗憾，但只有这样，我才能彻底摆脱朱诺的死这份功劳。可不容易，我等了好久，他们都快在监狱里发霉了。可惜我不能启用公司的隔离程序，不能让人质疑三个顶尖刺客是怎么落到我手上的——否则至少伙食能更好点。”

“你可以杀了他们。”

“我是可以。不过我要是杀了他们，那就没有谈话的理由了。谈上一谈起码能了解一下你们那边的状况。克鲁兹虽然蠢，但是也没有蠢透，她没有联系你们，导致我对你们其他人的想法一无所知。现在则好多了，反正不管他们是死是活，你们都得派人到我面前来一趟，还是只有一个选项的选择题——说实话，你还不如不出现。有什么好处呢？调查自己人，黑了国防部，还得在这里无中生有地推演我的处境……我看你还不能怪造成这局面的克鲁兹蠢吧。人都死了。优柔寡断，你恐怕连生她的气都不能生。真是一点筹码都没有。”

他拿起那把已经被他遗忘很久的折纸匕首，它早已被把玩得不再锋利，纸身变软了不少，他把它放在手心里抛了两下，就把它也收进口袋里插着。

“康宁汉姆说的不错。这也可以是一个圈套。你要是一个人来，我就绝对不会杀你了。因为我的原计划就是得有人把他们带走。可是你选择带人来，那我就不一定必须放了你们了。谈过之后我大可以把你们俩和他们全都杀掉。在这地方牵制康宁汉姆十分容易，到处都是我用钱买来的平民，他没有他自称的那么残忍。杀你就更容易了。真不敢相信你连袖剑都没带。”

“嗯哼。”

“还是说他在用你的电击袖剑？”伯格微笑。

“我倾向于考虑到每一种可能性。”肖恩耸肩。

“看来我没法用这种办法解决他了。那就算了。说真的，既然你表现得这么了解我，不自己一个人来实在不是个明智的选择。为什么？真的因为你怕我？”

“我不怕你。只是因为哈兰想来找阿连德。我让他离开，你放了他，足以证明我的智慧了吧？”

“如此伟大。为了成就别人的甜蜜幸福，你连死都不怕。”

伯格从口袋里掏出手枪，指向肖恩。

肖恩没有流露出丝毫畏缩，而是平静得如同早已预料到这一幕，平静得仿佛一个久经沙场的战士。他不是。他还是如此平静地迎着伯格的视线与枪口。

“每个人都值得拥有幸福。就算没有，也值得拥有拯救爱人的机会。”

说罢，肖恩便不再说话了。

他还有很多话可以说。他可以追问伯格到底对他的同事们做了什么，有没有利用殆尽、直至把他们改造成潜在的叛徒，具体如何伤害与虐待了他们，他接受这个任务如此孤注一掷地前来谈判是否有意义，朱诺是怎么死的，夏洛特又是怎么死的，到底发生了什么……他可以追问很多事。责怪很多人。

他没有。

他再次移开视线，望向屏幕寻找哈兰的身影。哈兰一直不理解为什么肖恩不让他杀了伯格，然后他们再一起去找人，肖恩始终没有解释这一点。伯格应该死，但不是现在，因为他得活着回到圣殿，才有可能给圣殿带去一点改变——这个时代的兄弟会与教团都辜负了人民。朱诺并非挑起疯狂，那疯狂一直存在，她只是激化了它。他们都应该反省，而关于唤醒自己人的任务，圣殿将要面对的压力比刺客多得多。

哈兰终于在这个处处都设计得一模一样的迷宫中找到了阿连德的牢房。看到他出现在画面中时肖恩小小地惊呼一声，欣慰地松了口气。

伯格便从椅子上站了起来。

他收起枪，绕过桌子，也绕过肖恩坐着的位置，插着口袋走向监控室的门。在他身后，肖恩一直关注着哈兰的行动，看着牢门被打开。

这是一场互相知根知底的谈判。一个愿意放人，一个愿意领人，比起谈判，更适合称之为特殊引渡。如肖恩所说，这件事对于伯格来说不过是他能把这局面利用到什么程度罢了。

“等会。”

肖恩叫住了他。

“嗯？”

“有件事我没提过。”肖恩背对着他，“我安葬了克洛斯。在罗马。”

伯格拧开门把手的举动停了停，回头扫了一眼监控屏幕。

“说这个干什么？”

“只是觉得，人总得听点好消息才能活得下去。”

“我没看到迈尔斯的小子的尸体。多半还活着吧。”

“谢谢。”

“下次见面我会杀了你的。”

“随你的便。”

门锁的锁舌合上了。

* * *

8月10日，17:50

安全屋的厨房没有燃气。肖恩独自在街头寻找着又好吃、又清淡易消化、又有营养的食物，逛进路过的每一个餐馆，用谷歌翻译西语给服务员看，还挂着耳机连着斯蒂芬妮的电话，她不认可便换下一家。长时间的监禁与虐待影响到了朋友们的身体机能，斯蒂芬妮此时的的挑剔合情合理。远在阿卡普尔科港口的其他人正在依照斯蒂芬妮的建议采购精神类药物。她确实不是心理医生，但幸运的是，还没来到他们中间的维多利亚·毕博医生擅长这方面的治疗。

“说实话，我已经在期待维多利亚上船了。”斯蒂芬妮叹气。“本来这个月我们应该去接她，结果发生了这样的事。”

“她在哪儿？我去吧。”肖恩条件反射式地回答道。

“噢，刚才比尔已经决定和瑞贝卡一起下船去找她说明情况了。他们订了机票。等你们回到船上之后苏珊会改航线到美国去。”

“……是吗。”

“怎么了？”

肖恩反应过来：“没，没什么。快下雨了而已。”他抬头望向天空。虽然正是日落时分，但天上积压的厚重云层不像是晴夜的征兆。

“你带伞了吗？我们还得继续逛街。”

其实他没带。没有哪天比这两天更忙了，他根本没精力这几天的天气。“再转转吧，”他叹气，“我真的不能给加琳娜买伏特加吗？”“不能！”“但是她很难过……”“不能。”“但是——”“不能，你最多可以买点温和的安眠药。”“好，好……”

这时候上哪找安眠药的处方呢。总不可能开车到市区的医院去对门诊医生说“我付你一笔钱劳驾开三盒安眠药”。再神通广大的人也无法在短时间内搞定所有事。幸好至少可以找家位置不好不热闹的餐馆，付钱让他们按要求做些吃的……斯蒂芬妮也同意了这个想法。他还是不能回去太晚。

于是他现在便身在后厨的一个小角落，等候着厨子为了难以拒绝的报酬做出合格的病号餐。

哈兰给他发信息。比尔给他发信息，盖文给他发信息，斯蒂芬妮给他发信息。他戴着耳机听歌，回复每一个人，斯蒂芬妮建议买些安眠药度过今晚再说，你们俩几点的飞机？，他们……我不知道但是他们都是坚强的人不是吗，我们的安全屋有个药房或许能找出点什么。瑞贝卡也给他发消息。

你还好吗？

当然。他回复瑞贝卡，接着回复斯蒂芬妮，曼尼联系上药店的店主了吗？

和伯格谈得怎么样？朱诺……？

死了。至少伯格和加琳娜她们都是这么说的。他划掉手机屏幕上哈兰的未读消息提示，在谷歌地图输入药店的名字。可惜没能找到更多信息。

……发生了什么？

我也不知道。我问不出口。我说不准他们是被伯格折磨成这样的还是……

我和比尔在去机场的路上。我不知道他正在想什么。但我觉得他不高兴。我也不。

外面下起了雨。厨子还在忙碌，他扭头扫了一眼门外的雨势，还不大。再转过头时屏幕上显示着按时间倒序排列的所有未读消息，都是哈兰的，最新一条是，你爱过什么人吗？

他点进短信窗口里，手指悬在键盘上，微微颤抖。

深爱以至于不知所措

操 我到底应该怎么做！！

我知道他爱我

他想念我

我看得出来

可他不想和我说话！

这一点都不合理

哈兰的新消息一直不停地弹出来，而肖恩望着那句“你爱过什么人吗？”

其他人的新消息也不停地弹出来。屏保亮起一条条未读提示挡住哈兰的短信窗口，他划动屏幕忽略它们。

耐心点。能拥有他是你的运气。他还活着、能拥抱你，是你的运气。他爱你也是你的运气。

我知道 但是

待在他身边吧。晚上我带加琳娜和清志出去转转。你们可以谈谈新的蜜月计划。别让他感觉你对他小心翼翼的。

好 谢谢 你帮了太多 阿连德也感谢你

不客气。

哈 如果你看上了什么人 改天我们四人约会

他用力呼吸，让冷空气冲进鼻腔，控制住情绪。不幸的是雨势还是变大了，而他停车的位置离这里仍有一小段路。

_没关系，_ 他想， _没事。我好得很。况且还有事要做。别又开始想那些没用的。_

好在他带着食物回到安全屋时，正常人的晚餐时间还没过。他身上淋湿了一点儿，不过他决定这无所谓。

五个人吃了一顿沉默的晚饭。

加琳娜打算洗个热水澡，哈兰需要和阿连德独处，清志脱掉上衣坐在沙发上，好让肖恩初步处理他身上的伤口和淤青。

“会有点疼，”肖恩拿起双氧水和棉花。

“没关系。这点不疼。”

“是吗。”肖恩试着朝他微笑，打湿棉花擦拭他手背上触目惊心的穿透伤周围的皮肤，“换我就觉得很疼。”

日本刺客没说什么，默默地看着肖恩专心的动作。

“嘿，我很抱歉。”

肖恩抬头：“什么？”

“我们没有通知比尔。我知道你们可能不高兴。”他低低地说，“还有一个叫麦歇尔的女孩，帮上了不少，也不知道她现在在哪儿……总之行动报告我会写的。他们都很难过。”

尽管一向十分外向乐观，高仓清志始终还是他的故土孕育出来的年轻人。内敛，成熟，显得最负责任，总是藏起痛苦，即便那会伤自己的心。真是叫人熟悉的心理模式，肖恩不无讽刺地想。“别这样想，清志，”他把绷带卷拉开，一圈一圈地缠在清洁干净的伤口上，“所有人都很满意你们所做的一切。”

“肖恩……”

“你们已经尽力了。你的脖子是怎么回事？这是什么伤到的，细线吗？”他动手让他歪过脑袋露出脖子，用双氧水擦掉上面积久干涸的血迹，“没有人能责怪你们。”

“你就可以。”

肖恩手上的动作停了停。随后继续。大团的湿棉花被他按得变小了一些。

“我不知道，肖恩，我和朱诺没有什么私仇，夏洛特和阿连德也没有，但加琳娜……”

肖恩在他的短暂沉默中继续清理他的伤。朱诺给了加琳娜的母亲一个虚假的希望，俄罗斯兄弟会被出血效应毁灭。没有人知道当时的疯狂为什么那么肆虐，以至于加琳娜不得不亲手杀死她的每一个朋友和亲人。俄罗斯人充满血性、潇洒、愤怒与直爽，她看起来从不悲伤，因而人们从不追问。

而那就是拯救世界的代价。

“我知道过去的故事你们已经提过很多遍了。我只是在想……”清志按着绷带的一头，让肖恩拉长绷带卷，“或许……”

****“或许戴斯蒙的牺牲没有意义。他只是被骗了。完全被朱诺利用了。或许‘拯救世界’就是一场自我感动。他的意义被否定了，和我的一起。”** **

肖恩平静地给缠好的绷带打结，丢掉脏棉花拆出新的，撕包装袋的声音哗啦哗啦。“你知道我怎么想吗？”他在干净棉花上倒一些双氧水，“你说的话的上下文出现了逻辑跳跃，并且还是负面情绪。我想战斗、被俘和严刑拷问给你留下了创伤。”触碰下一处伤口时他望向清志，“我想，你需要脱离伯格强加给你的创伤思维。你以前不会这样想，不是吗？这种念头是最近出现的，要小心。它不是你自己的想法，它是你的虐待者给你灌输的意识。 ** **别那么想——别去想，那会毁了你。**** ”

清志用力吸了吸鼻子。

“你说得对。以后我们就有一个光明的未来了！”

“当然。没错。是的。”

他宽慰道，拥抱这个伤痕累累的战士。

只是他的视线没有落在清志身上，而是投向前方，哪里也没看，没有笑，没有出声。

_上帝啊，我恳求你仁慈，别让他们太早发现世界末日还会发生，别像你对我做的那样夺走他们的希望。至少别是现在，别是他们最需要它的时候。_ 他想，得把蕾拉发现的那些东西加密锁起来，不让他们在赫菲斯托斯系统里读到。但愿上帝保佑这不会带来什么新的隔阂，比尔和瑞贝卡已经不打算面对他们了。上帝保佑。

他甚至不是个有信仰者。

他继续照料清志的伤势，包扎好所有的伤口，现在需要热敷余下的淤青。

然而踏进浴室的第一步，他就差点被吓得叫出声。这里满地血水。“加琳娜……？你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“Da.”

浴帘之后的身影站着一动不动。她仰头接受热水的冲刷，血水不断流到地上，流进下水口。

“我打些热水给清志用。”他犹豫着，“你需要什么吗？”

“毛巾。”

于是肖恩把浴巾递进帘子里，便开始用盆接热水；然而加琳娜唰地一下拉开帘子。

她裹着浴巾，湿透的头发垂在脸侧，肌肤恢复了斯拉夫人美丽的白皙，然而遍布全身的伤势触目惊心，眼眶通红。

“还有夏洛特。”她说着俄罗斯口音很重的英语，“还埋在那里。几个月了。”

尸体恐怕腐烂得认不出了。

耶稣上帝啊。

_上帝啊，我恳求你仁慈。_

肖恩咬着牙走向她。

她毫不忌讳地抱紧他。“还有伏特加。我要伏特加。”

真是意料之中。他喉咙发紧，试着拿出稍微轻松些的语气，控制自己不在这时显得无能为力，“要是让斯蒂芬妮发现你喝酒，她会杀了我的。安眠药？睡一觉。明天我们就回家。船一直在阿卡普尔科等着你们。”

“我就要。”她固执地说，往后抓了一把湿淋淋的头发，“我们找个酒吧。带上清志。让阿连德和哈兰待着。”

“我可不会给你找酒吧。万一半夜胃疼别怪我没拦着你。换完衣服之后，我帮你包扎好。”

“伏特加不会让我胃疼。”

他叹息，放弃和她争论她有多久没有吃过超过100克的东西。“穿你的衣服，”他说，“我们会找到她的。”

加琳娜沉默着。

“——会有葬礼，”肖恩小心翼翼地伸手探向她赤裸的肩膀，她并不介意，于是他充满鼓励地捏了捏她，“我们会找到她，然后举行葬礼。我保证。 ** **每个牺牲者都应该得到安葬。每个幸存者都应该得到机会告别他们所爱的人。**** ”

“那里路不好走。我和你一起去。”

她没有看向他，而是看着水龙头，热水正在溢出盆边，流进洗手池里。

“我要看到她。”

_如此熟悉的想法。_

_我失去了你，她失去她，哈兰差点失去阿连德。一切都在不断地重演。历史永远会重演。_ 他咽着紧绷绷的喉咙，移开视线去关水，端起那个沉甸甸的水盆时水洒出来，打湿衣服下摆，于是只好狼狈地把满满的热水倒掉一些。“ ** **我理解**** ，”他换上了乐观的语气，“我理解。我向你保证你会找到她的。等你恢复之后我们就回到澳大利亚，好吗？我去收拾收拾清志，我们出去透透气。要是附近真的有酒吧，就喝一杯。只许一杯。要是没有，就去找安眠药。”

“好。”

加琳娜拿起自己的衣物。干净衣服和临时日用品还是肖恩出门买晚饭时一并采购的。他狼狈地端着水盆离开了浴室。

不幸的是，附近有酒吧，但却没开门。

奇怪，明明还没到十点，牌子上也写着现在是营业时间，就是没有人。周围的店家开门营业的也少，还对客人开放的铺头都半掩着门。

“你看，可不是我不让你们喝酒。”

肖恩若有所思地望着酒吧的牌匾，拿出手机。“安眠药可是医嘱，”他编辑着消息，心不在焉地说。

加琳娜和清志对视一眼。“我不想睡。”她直说；清志虽然没有那么不客气，但也附和着耸了耸肩。

“斯蒂芬妮——”

“斯蒂芬妮也管不着。”

“你答应过我没有酒吧就选安眠药。——曼尼找到了我们的药店店主的社交网络账号。”他朝他们晃晃手机屏幕，不过四处张望着，“虽然药店被毁了，在这里一时半会儿也搞不出处方到别的地方去买安眠药，所以我猜店主知道怎么联系他卖的药的供应商直接拿货……但是……”

“但是？”

“他家在药店附近。应该就在这一带……”他抬头望向街上店铺上层的居民楼，一栋一栋地张望，手机在他手里亮着光，屏幕上显示着一张使用滤镜的Instagram自拍，店主是个年轻人，亲吻着他的女朋友。

“肖恩。”

清志突然叫住他，在酒吧外墙的一个角落处蹲下来。“你看见了吗？”

“什么？”他用手机照过去，那儿一干二净，什么都没有。“这儿有血迹吗？”

“有。你看得到吗？加琳娜？”

她点头，“我去问问怎么回事。”

加琳娜走向离这儿最近的一个店铺，“哎。酒吧怎么关门了？最近这一带发生了什么？”

“卖粉的打死人了，不然呢。”店老板回答的语气充满讥讽，仿佛习以为常。“我要是你，美女，这个时间就不会出门。不买东西就快走吧。”

加琳娜注意到清志在外头敲了敲门示意她过去。

她跟上他，他们沿着来时的路走了一小段，绕进一条巷子。肖恩站在一个一人高的大垃圾桶旁边。

他在颤抖。他还握着手机，手机还亮着光，屏幕上还是那张照片，但是他整个人都陷在黑夜中。投在他身上的巨大而沉默的阴影吞噬他的身形，连他自己的影子都被掩埋了。

加琳娜没有说话，清志也没有。

****“我想报仇。”** **

肖恩的声音和他本人一样颤抖着。

他们整个晚上都在寻找和杀死黑帮成员，没有喝酒，没有睡觉，只有血。他们一直杀人，直到日出。

两天之后，在船上，曼尼拿着墨西哥新闻截图找到肖恩，他没有否认。

澳大利亚中部沙漠，格拉马提卡的实验室所在地。

如今它是一片钢筋混凝土废墟。它还是个大部分建筑主体都在地下的建筑物，被炸毁之后几乎一切通往地下的通路都被掩埋了。

加琳娜今天没有来。维多利亚上船之后一直在给他们做创伤后心理治疗，加琳娜是她的重点监视对象，而维多利亚有着令人难以拒绝的魔法。即使是加琳娜也没敢反抗她。不过，维多利亚允许她明天吃过药之后到这里来和肖恩汇合。

如果加琳娜在这里，事情可能会方便很多。肖恩启动他的无人机，试图寻找一个能通向地下的缺口——要是能叫工程队来挖开这里就好了。但是那样太高调……就算在荒漠当中。

他不擅长这些体力活，攀爬平整的东西都困难，更不用说一个摇摇欲坠的废墟了。现在想想联系工程队可能才是更好的选择。 _没有鹰眼，没有身手，什么都没有，还得借助工具，白痴，_ 他这样想着，在腰间绑上绳子，戴上一个愚蠢的安全帽，把荧光棒扔进黑暗的废墟身处。得亲自往下爬……

他的无人机跟着他。

加琳娜为夏洛特付出了很多，他想。他小心翼翼地踩在一段变了形但看起来还能受力的金属上，抓住绳子寻找下一处能落脚的地方。不管那是不是一种爱，她们相处过的时间也是珍贵的。她一定很难过。他难过地想，谁不会难过呢。

这有一点儿吓人，说实话。换做加琳娜，她一定轻轻松松就抵达最深处了。如果是戴斯蒙……

他不能那么想。那么想已经没有意义了。他深呼吸，鼓起勇气跳出一步，但并不训练有素的下场就是跳跃的时候没抓稳磕破了手。

算了，一点小伤而已，比起……

……不能这么想。

他让无人机往下飞，当他的眼睛，帮他探路。

这是个漫长的过程。有的地方结构不稳，坍塌下去一片，他并不灵活，险些被埋住突出的水泥块划伤他的手，不得要领的移动划破衣服，但是至少都是耗费努力可以克服的困难。攀爬一个废墟耗费了他超过两个小时。难以想象戴斯蒙曾经在多短的时间内攀爬过多大的建筑物。

两个多小时之后，他终于找到了夏洛特。死在她附近的还有格拉马提卡和朱诺，不出所料地都已经自然腐烂很久了。他完全没有认出夏洛特的脸。上帝啊，她的半截身体还被混凝土块压着，他还得设法挪开。

没有人能帮他。也不会有。到处都是钢筋，但他不可能掰断它们当成撬棍；空气浑浊恶臭，容易进一步坍塌，他也不可能把夏洛特丢在这里。她至少得有个全尸吧——加琳娜会希望看到她最后一面的。只有那样，她才有可能放下那种痛苦……

这时，他的无人机的指示灯闪烁了一下，提示他快要没电了。这是他的1号无人机。它的名字叫戴斯蒙。

“噢，你这混帐。一切都已经这么糟糕了，你一定要把我抛弃得这么彻底吗”

他抱起它，它的指示灯规律地频闪起充电提示。

泪水滴落在指示灯上。

不久后，它熄灭了，将肖恩留在黑暗和死亡中，对他如何寻找出路毫不关心。

它只是一个无人机而已。


End file.
